


Love the One You're With

by heeroluva



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: When Thor sees Loki at a remote space port, he doesn’t believe his eyes, not until Loki turns and Thor sees the shocked recognition on his face.





	Love the One You're With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



When Thor sees Loki at a remote space port, he doesn’t believe his eyes, not until Loki turns and Thor sees the shocked recognition on his face. Thor’s too far away to hear him but recognizes the shape of his name on Loki’s lips. Without a second thought, Thor turns and runs. 

When Thor returns to his ship, the last things expects to find is Loki waiting for him with a scowl.

“Brother, my how you changed,” Loki drawls as his eyes rake over Thor’s frame.

Thor barely hears the words as his blood rushes through his ears, scarcely able to believe his eyes. His fingers tremble as he reaches out, certain this is another dream, that his fingers will pass through him, and he’ll wake up alone again. Except this time Loki is solid, real beneath Thor’s hand.

A sob rises from Thor’s throat as he throws himself forward, wrapping his arms around a startled Loki. “How?”

“What are you blubbering on about?”

Thor pulls back abruptly, holding Loki at arm’s length as really looks at him. No this is all wrong. There is no mistaking this is Loki, but this Loki is younger, his eyes are colder. “You’re not my Loki.” 

Loki’s face goes blank, a brittle mask before he huffs. “You’re the first to notice. What makes you so special?”

“I loved you, and I lost you.” 

Loki’s eyes go huge, his mouth falling open with a soft startled, “Oh.” 

“Perhaps we can talks of your travels if you have the time.” 

“Perhaps,” Loki agrees carefully, still looking at Thor with confusion.

Thor leads him deeper into the ship, feeling lighter than he has in years. While this may not be his Loki, life feels a little brighter with some version of his brother at his side.


End file.
